The Gift
by MelodyWinters
Summary: Usagi and Tomoe Ame fluff.  Takes place in their golden years. It is Tomoe's b-day and Usagi has a special gift. Complete


_**A/N:And yet.. another. This is all I can pull out of my rabbit hat for now.**_

_**And yes. I am totally shamelessly fan girling on Usagi. It saddens me he does not get enough lime light. :( He is such an epic character! **_

_**Another big thank you to Mikell :D If it wasn't for you, this would have been buried in my files.**_

_**Again, this is a Usagi and Tomoe Ame pairing that takes place in their later years.**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Usagi or Tomoe Ame. The wonderful Stan Saki is their Daddy.**_

_**The Gift**_

The crisp days of fall had always a special place with Usagi. Even in his old age, he still loved to sit on the riverbank near his humble home that he shared with his loving wife, his best friend, Tomoe Ame.

This day was was no different. After his late morning tea which Tomoe served him with the same grace that echoed her youth, he slipped outside, and went to his favorite spot to watch the golden koi fish jump and swim by. He placed his swords, his most cherished possessions, on the soft grass beside him with care and lost himself in his own deep thoughts. One of the koi jumped, its scales shimmering brilliantly under the rays of the slowly setting sun.

_Ah, my friend. For years I have marveled at your beauty. I am afraid I don't know how much longer I have to enjoy your quiet company._

Usagi cupped his hand over his mouth as he coughed. He shifted out of the lotus position, a pose that his crippled body found hard to maintain. He sighed, closed his eyes and enjoyed as the warm evening breeze caressed his face.

"There you are Usagi-san,"Tomoe said with a smile as she positioned herself next to her husband. She laughed lightly, "You are predictable."

Usagi turned to her, and smiled tenderly. "You know me to well,"he said in his raspy tone. "I am glad you came. I wanted to give you your birthday present."

Tomoe shook her head. "In all my years, I still have yet to figure you out, Miyamoto Usagi. What do you have to give me when I already have everything I ever desire and need."

Usagi reached behind him, gently picking up his two swords. He turned back to her, holding the steel out to her.

"What is this?"Tomoe asked.

"My swords,"he commented impishly.

Tomoe shook her head. "I know what they are. What are you doing with them?"

"These are for you. They are your gift."

"Usagi...I...What are you _doing_? These are _yours_!" Tomoe looked up and stared at Usagi. "But...why?"

Usagi shook his head. "Now they are yours, Tomoe Ame. Simply because I want you to have them,"he offered. Usagi sighed and stared out across the gently flowing stream. "You lost your own, remember? The last battle you fought."

Tomoe nodded sadly, remembering back ten years ago. "That is in the past,"she replied quietly.

Usagi continued, his voice soft as he remembered as well. "We almost lost our lives that day. But in the end, we finally defeated Lord Hijiki and brought peace to the lands once more." He shuddered slightly at the horrible memory of what they endured. Tomoe's silence pressed Usagi to continue. "We were lucky to be amongst the few that escaped." He looked at his blades. "These are a not just a constant reminder of my past, who I am, but also how we brought victory to the people."

"But Usagi. These are more thanyour personal possessions. They are _you_. Your _soul_. They mean everything to you. I have seen you enter fire, battles, just to retrieve them."

Usagi shook his head and turned to face his dear wife. He reached his aged and wrinkled hand to cup his palm over Tomoe's, closing her grasp around the hilts.

"No, my dear Tomoe_. You_ mean everything to me." He paused and shifted uncomfortably. "They are my soul. I want them to be yours. Just like I am."

Tomoe's hands fell away and she set the precious treasures carefully on the grass. She reached out and hugged Usagi.

"Thank you. I could not think of a better birthday gift,"she told him, emotion washing over her.

Usagi leaned forward, nuzzling her cheek. "Happy birthday,"he whispered.

Tomoe looked down at the proud swords as a tear shimmered in her eyes. She swallowed hard, forcing the lump that had grown in her throat back down. She knew what Usagi was trying to say by offering her his precious gift. He wanted her to have his soul, before the gods claimed it.

"You may have given me your swords, Usagi. But I also have you. I always will,"she told him. "And that is all that I need."

Usagi dropped his arm around Tomoe's thinned shoulders, running his fingers through her now salt and pepper hair she allowed to fall freely down her back.

They both fell into silence, enjoying the peaceful evening and all its splendor. Usagi sighed contently feeling very blessed for the life he had lived.

~The End~


End file.
